My Belief
by Chinara sakiosan
Summary: Indonesian Moslem that life in japan


Dirinya melihat bangunan besar ber Cat, Putih dengan aksen biru didalamnya.

Menakjubkan

Hanya itu yang pantas dideskripsikan untuk bangunan megah dihadapanya.

Dengan melangkah pasti ia memasukinya

"Bismillahirahmanirahim"

Dengan ini Kisahnya dimulai

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

SasuSaku

 _My Belief_

By ChinaraSakiosan

Gendre Friendship

Miss _Typo_

Don't Like Don't Read

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

\

/

Cklek

"Permisi, Assalamuallaikum"

Semua murid disana menoleh, melihat kearah pintu. Disana terlihat seorang siswi berkerudung putih yang memakai seragam konoha Gakuen.

Hening

Semua murid masih mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi, semua masih memandang heran seorang gadis yang berdiri didepan pintu kelas mereka.

"Ya…masuklah"

Setelah mendengar intrupsi tersebut, gadis berkerudung itu segera memasuki kelas dihadiahi tatapan heran dari penghuninya.

"Ok, anak-anak kita mendapat kan murid baru pertukaran pelajar. Nah silakan perkenalkan diri"Semua masih menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan berbeda-beda. Aneh, bingung bahkan tidak perduli.

Sementara Gadis itu tetap men-nundukkan pandangan-nya, tanpa niatan melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas.

Gadis itu mulai memperkenalkan diri "Perkenalkan, Sakura Haruno murid pertukaran pelajar dari Jakarta Islamic School, salam kenal" Walau berasal dari Negara luar, bahasa jepang yang diucapkannya lumayan memperkenalkan diri nya secara ramah, tetapi walau pun demikian bisik-bisik masih tetap terdengar selepas dirinya mempekenalkan diri.

"Nah, Sakura sekarang kamu bisa menempati tempat duduk, pilihlah."Untuk pertamakali Sakura mengangkat wajahnya disekolah barunya

Hening

Kedua kalinya kelas tersebut kembali hening. Sakura sendiri masih melihat keseluruh penjuru kelas mencari tempat duduk yang tau bagaimana ekspresi teman barunya. Murid disana terasa tertegun dengan paras Cantik gadis yang merupakan murid pertukaran pelajar tersebut.

Walau memakai penutup kepala alias Kerudung, namun tak memungkiri paras alami gadis itu. Dengan Kulit bersih, hidung mancung, bibir mungil dan tak lupa dengan permata emerald yang jernih menambah nilai plus bagi penampilannya.

Jika Siswa laki-laki disana merasa memuja paras cantik Sakura, lain hal nya dengan para Siswi perempuan yang memandang iri.

Sakura segera berjalan ke tempatnya ketika memutuskan tempat mana yang cocok ia tempati. Pilihan Sakura jatuh pada kursi kosong dekat jendela yang memungkinkan-nya untuk melihat kehalaman sekolah

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan, Sekarang buka buku halaman dua puluh… " Setelah mendengar perintah itu para murid yang sedari tadi memandangi Sakura segera mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan.

-o0o-

Setelah pelajaran usai Sakura segera beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ruangan Kepala Sekolah. Karena tadi dirinya diminta untuk menghadap KeRuangan Kepala Sekolah ketika pelajaran usai, guna mengurus Administrasi yang belum dirinya selesaikan

Risih

Itulah yang Sakura rasakan sekarang, sedari tadi semua murid yang ditemuinya dikoridor memperhatikan dirinya Intens.

'Apa ada yang salah' sudah mengecek berulang kali dikamar mandi Sekolah ketika kepala sekolah memperhatikan dirinya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki, tetapi tak ada yang salah kenapa semua orang disekolah barunya selalu memperhatikan dirinya secara mereka tidak tau jika dirinya merasa Risih

Dirinya tak mempunyai masalah dengan siapapun apalagi ini hari pertama nya sekolah, baju nya rapih dan wangi, Pakaian yang dikenakan pun sesuai dengan peraturan sekolah seperti atribut sekolah, rok, dan Kerudung.

Ahya,kerudung kenapa dirinya bodoh sekali. Disekolah ini hanya Sakura murid satu-satu nya yang mengenakan kerudung,sudah pasti jika dirinya selalu dilirik karena penampilannya. Rok panjang,baju berlengan panjang dan kerudung yang menutupi dada. Semuanya pasti memandang heran penampilanya

Karena Sakura sekarang bersekolah dijepang, yang mayoritas nya adalah orang-orang yang berkeyakinan berbeda dengan dirinya yang beragama Islam. Disekolah ini mayoritasnya yang sebagian besar merupakan penganut Kristen, budha, hingga hindu tentu nya bereda penampilan pun berbeda, jika yang lain berpenampilan terbuka, agamanya justru menyuruh para wanitanya untuk berpenampilan menutupi aurat dengan mengunakan Kerudung

Tak tahan dengan tatapan disekelilingnya Sakura segera mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat pintu berpelitur coklat yang bertuliskan 'Ruang Kepala Sekolah' dalam huruf Kanji

Cklek

"Permisi, Assallamualaikum" Sahut Sakura

"Oh, Sakura silahkan masuk" wanita beramut pirang seksi yang masih terlihat muda itu mengisyaratkan nya duduk

"Nah Sakura apa kau masih yakin dengan keputusanmu" Tanya Tsunade, Selaku kepala Sekolah di Konoha Gakuen

"Ya saya yakin Tsunade-sama " Kata Sakura meyakinkan

"Tapi kau tau jika sekolah ini…" , "Aku tau jika sekolah ini adalah sekolah umum dijepang, tapi saya tidak akan melepas keyakinan saya dengan cara yang anda Negara ini mempunyai undang-undang yang mengatur tentang keyakinan, kurasa anda pasti cukup mengeri saya. Jadi, mohon Tsunade-sama agar menghargai keputusan saya"Kata Sakura menyela ucapan Tsunade

Tsunade menghela nafas, percuma saja berdebat dengan gadis ini . Karena gadis ini sangat kuat keyakinananya dan juga pandai. Baru pertamakalinya dalam sejarah Konoha Gakuen mempunyai murid yang beragama Islam apalagi murid tersebut memakai pakaian yang berbeda dengan murid percaya dirinya amat tingi dan Tsunade menyukai itu

"Baiklah, aku terima keputusanmu" ucap tsunde, membuat Sakura mengulas senyum tulus.

"Terimakasih" Ucapnya Tulus

"Ya, dan Selamat Datang di Konoha Gakuen"

/

\

/

\

/

\

 _My Belief_

 _By ChinaraSakiosan_ (5/30/2016)

TBC


End file.
